pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Put Your Head On My Shoulder/Transcript
Act I (Scene starts at the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Phineas, Adam & Candace are watching TV.) '''Announcer''': Attention everyone, The Honest Guy Used Cars dealership is having a convertible sale! European & Japanese cars have a 40% discount! So come on down to Honest Guy Used Cars dealership and get yourself a convertible to impress ladies! '''Phineas''': Hey, I know what I'm gonna do today! (Isabella enters the house) '''Isabella''': Hi, Phineas! Whatcha doin'? '''Phineas''': Oh, hello Isabella. I was planning to buy a convertible for both of us? '''Isabella''': Really?! I LOVE convertibles! '''Phineas''': Me too! It gives a great view of the sky. '''Candace''': I'll be ready in a minute. Let's go, Phineas, Adam & Isabella. Say, where's Perry? (Perry enters the hideout) '''Major Monogram''': Morning, Agent P. Brendan Townsend is about to do something sinister. We don't know what exactly, but you better hurry up! Act II (Scene cuts to the Honest Guy Used Cars dealership, where Isabella & Candace are looking for a convertible to buy) '''Dealer #1''': Welcome to the Honest Guy Used Cars dealership! May I interest you ladies in the latest models we have? '''Candace''': No thanks. I already have a good looking car. '''Dealer #1''': Say, isn't Isabella a little young to buy a convertible? '''Isabella''': Yes, yes I am. Also, how do you know my name? '''Dealer #1''': (to Isabella) It doesn't matter. May I interest you in this new BMW M6? '''Isabella''': How is it? '''Dealer #1''': It's a more luxurious counterpart of the M3 made by the same company. The car is powered by a V8 engine used on the BMW M5. The car handles like a dream. About the interior, it has the "cross-your-heart" seatbelt, perfect for flat-chested women. (Scene cuts to the other side of the dealership, where Phineas is drinking cola out of the soda machine.) '''Dealer #2''': Hello, sir. May I interest you in a car that will drive your love nuts? '''Phineas''': I already have a car that I could impress Isabella with. I just wish a car like that was roofless. '''Dealer #2''': Wanna see a real beauty? Here's the 2015 Ford Mustang! Nothing makes you feel like a man than the Mustang! So how much do you think of spending on the 2015 Ford Mustang? '''Phineas''': No offense, but it looks kinda ugly. '''Dealer #2''': I see, but don't you care about the speedpower of the car and the roar of it's engine that most American muscle cars have? '''Phineas''': Of course I care! I care really much! I just don't know how to stop me from going insane! '''Dealer #2''': Two words: Ford Mustang. (Scene cuts to Brendan's Evil Inc., where Perry the Platypus enters. Brendan is drawing something, when he hears Perry) '''Brendan''': So Perry the Platypus, I will try and plan to destroy Phineas & Isabella! Act III Act IV Act V Act VI Act VII Act VIII Act IX Act X Act XI Act XII